Field
Embodiments described herein relate to display systems. More particularly, embodiments relate to display systems with hybrid emissive light emitting diodes (LEDs).
Background Information
State of the art displays for phones, tablets, computers and televisions utilize glass substrates with thin-film transistors (TFT) to control transmission of backlight through pixels based on liquid crystals. More recently emissive displays such as those based on organic light emitting diodes (OLED) have been introduced because they can have a faster response time, and be more power efficient, allowing each pixel to be turned off completely when displaying black or dark colors, and be compatible with plastic substrates. Even more recently, quantum dot light emitting diodes (QD-LEDs) have been introduced as an alternative display technology, potentially being more power efficient that OLEDs.